


Not So Much Of A Crazy Kid

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: The Great Escape (1963)
Genre: (just a tiny bit because AU), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Amnesia, Crack Treated Seriously, Friendship, Gen, Out of Character, POV Alternating, POV Third Person, von Luger's first name is Friedrich get over it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-08 02:34:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7740094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hendley learns some unexpected things about Werner from an unexpected source. </p><p>*written during Camp NaNo July 2016*</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I entirely blame my silly brain for this idea. 
> 
> Second point: Mad_Amethyst is the best beta of all times, and she totally supported this idea, so she is kind of to blame here too.
> 
> Third point: I don't own TGE, but I owe you some boring explanations before you begin to read.
> 
> So if you want to skip the explanations or if you just do not care or whatever, don't mind this paragraph :) :
> 
> I first got this idea because you know, I like historical details. And I love even more turning little strange things into silly plots. So here are the facts:  
> -Robert Graf's age does not fit with the age his character should have had. And I decided to justify why. I won't spoil everything now, so the whole details will be given at the end of the last chapter.  
> Also, the fics begins somewhen before the 4th of July. 
> 
> Also, when something is in **_bold and italic_** it's in German. I could have translated, but I thought it would be better to have it like that. When it's in _italic only_ it's stream of consciousness.
> 
> Enjoy reading, love you all!

Today, as Friedrich had just finished to read a boring file on some new orders from somewhere above him, he decided that it was the perfect time to check on his men. He somehow liked each of them, even when they were insufferable. Friedrich thought that it was a necessity as commanding officer, to care. The wellbeing of his team was important, if only to allow them to work correctly, something that was already difficult enough given the circumstances. So, when he was not swallowed alive by paperwork, phone calls from the High Command or escape attempts, Friedrich tried to look out for his men. He would sometimes talk to them, to know if everything was all right. If they had no problems with a prisoner or a colleague. It was not easy everyday of course. The PoWs’ job was to make their life impossible, and Friedrich’s men were on the front line of every prank and manipulation one could imagine. Friedrich knew it. He was resigned to it, even if his Prussian sense of gentlemanly honour kept him from really accepting such a behaviour. He could not actually do anything against it though. Those prisoners were too eager to do their duty to be deterred by solitary confinement.

Of course, when he was not dealing with those problems, the recurring thorn in his side cooling down for the moment, Friedrich found himself with an armful of internal matters that needed settling. There were enough quarrels between the guards for a change in the shifts and schedule, a stolen cigarette, when it was not simply the natural animosity one could feel toward another human being. Friedrich tried to do his best then, coffee and smokes helping, to see things through. He was clear and unyielding with his staff: their personal clashes should never get in the way of their jobs. He would not tolerate anything, he had no time to. He had grown to know his men with time. Who had which problem… they all had some problems. If he was to be entirely honest – something he would not be with the SBO- he would say that most of his men had seen better years. It was a common thing, when one wanted an army as powerful as possible, to get rid of the bad apples. When someone could no longer fight, they were dispatched as guards, administrative staff… Anywhere their age or injuries would not be a problem. Oh, of course, he had also pros in his staff. Intelligence officers and engineers, but most of the so called goons were damaged war horses.

Friedrich got up from his chair and stretched his sore back. It was already late in the afternoon… yet another day of missing lunch then. Nothing a good cup of ersatz coffee would not fix. He put the file away, time for a walk. Friedrich’s first stop was then his second in command, Hauptmann Posen. The man was dozing off in his office, his head on a pillow of files and forms. Posen snapped to attention the moment Friedrich went in his office, but relaxed upon seeing his commanding officer’s own tiredness. They exchanged a few words, yet there was nothing new, nothing much to say. Posen had nothing to report, and so Friedrich left. He let his eyes wander into the compound, watching the PoWs walking, observing the guards that were on duty. From the corner of his eye, he then saw Werner, not busy doing his job but talking to a prisoner. He smiled, hoping that the prisoner was at last correct with Werner. The boy deserved nothing less, or so Friedrich thought.

During the short time that Werner had been working under his orders, Friedrich had grown quite fond, if not protective of the man. Werner was not weak at all, but he had not lived the easiest life so far, and was worthy of respect. Yet, Friedrich had soon found that some of Werner’s colleagues and superior officers did not respect him at all, quite the contrary in fact. He was often the butt of jokes and the scapegoat the most ill-tempered soldiers would unleash their ire and frustration onto. Hauptfeldwebel Strackwitz was the first one in the line to bully Werner, who had then developed an obsessed fear of the man. Yet, much to Friedrich’s sorrow, Werner never asked for help, and put up silently with the hurtful comments and threats. Friedrich wished he could help him, and so, when he watched him from afar, talking to that prisoner, he could only hope that Werner had found somebody that could listen, and maybe just for once be nice to him. Yet, a small voice in his head told him that it was not possible. None of the prisoners were to be trusted. None.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to drop some love!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Lost in his musings, Friedrich did not notice the sky getting dark. It would be night soon. Friedrich went back inside his office, tidying some papers. Soon, dinner would be served in the mess hall. Yet another day had passed then, with nothing much to do. He yawned. He was tired even on calm days like today. He was in a constant state of tiredness since the war had begun. Maybe he could skip dinner today. Go to bed early and have a drink. Posen was more than able to manage the men. Yes, it was a good idea. The last thing he needed now was noise, and a mess hall was noisy by definition.

He slept relatively well that night, it was quite unexpected… but nice. He was in a good mood upon waking up. It was the beginning of yet another usual day. At midday, during lunch, the postal service delivered a whole cardboard box of files – the mere sight of them gave Friedrich a headache. There were also a few personal letters, soon distributed to their rightful and eager owners. Much to Friedrich’s surprise, there was also a small box that was addressed to Werner. Most of the staff then read their mail during lunch, one of the rare moments of calm they could afford in the day. Yet, Friedrich noticed that Werner had not opened his box. He kept eating, the box on his knees, its contents safely hidden beneath a layer of brown paper. Friedrich was curious. What could be inside the box? Most likely chocolates or sweets… Werner had a notorious sweet, if not rotten tooth.

A phone rang somewhere inside the Kommandantur, and Friedrich’s secretary rushed into the mess hall. Oh, so it was for him, and from the apologetic look he got from the secretary, it must have had something to do with the High Command. Friedrich left his seat, leaving his appetite and thoughts behind. From where he was, it looked like he would again spend a whole afternoon on the phone, searching through countless files for petty information a faceless bureaucrat absolutely needed. He sat down at his desk, noticing that he had also left his good mood in the mess hall.

When he could at last put down the phone a few hours later, Friedrich was dying for a cup of coffee. He sugared it with fine brandy, just enough to relax. His fingers itched for a cigarette, but even if his rank allowed him to have more supplies than many people, he still did not want to smoke too much. There was already a full ashtray on his desk… He gave in. He closed his eyes, trying to enjoy a few minutes of tranquillity, before another phone call or an escape attempt or–

“ _ **Give it back, it’s mine!**_ ”

–his staff behaving like children.

It was Werner’s voice he had just heard, and from the tone, he was quite distressed.

“ _ **Take it back if you can. I want to know what’s inside! You were so bent on hiding it away... it must be something precious. And a daft kid like you don’t deserve precious things!**_ ”

Oh. That was Strackwitz’s voice. Much more amused. Friedrich decided to listen more, a way to assert if he should come between them or not. Behind the wall, Strackwitz went on:

“ _ **Maybe it’s illegal! That must be the reason why… yes…**_ ”

“ _ **No! No! It’s not illegal, please give it back…**_ ”

“ ** _You know, I could report you to von Luger. Maybe then I could get rid of you for good._** ”

That was not good. Friedrich drank what remained of his coffee in one gulp and walked to the door. Strackwitz really needed to understand that he would never fire Werner without a good reason. For the moment, getting mail was not a good reason. When Friedrich took the handle to open the door, he heard paper being ripped, Werner yelping a strangled no and Strackwitz letting out a cry of surprise. He opened the door.

When Friedrich entered the room, the scene before him froze. The box was laying discarded on the floor, and Strackwitz was holding a small, nice-looking camera in his hands. Werner was petrified in front of him, glancing from Strackwitz to Friedrich with terror in his eyes. Friedrich looked at them sternly, his arms crossed, fingers lightly tapping against the fabric of his sleeves. After long seconds of immobility, both Strackwitz and Werner saluted him sharply, standing to attention. The air was heavy in the room.

“ ** _I suppose you can explain why I heard you shout from the other side of the Kommandantur, and why you have a camera in your hand, Hauptfeldwebel._** ”

“ ** _Sir…_** ” began Strackwitz. He must have noticed the way Friedrich looked at him, that tell-tale annoyance that meant nothing good. He went on: “ ** _I was suspicious of the contents of the parcel Flieger Werner received today. His behaviour was unusual and you know how he is._** ”

“ ** _Yes I know, thank you very much. What do you have to answer Werner?_** ”

“ ** _I… I only received this, from, from my mother Sir. It’s just a camera. I want to take some snapshots. You know… keepsakes. It’s a thirty-eight millimetre with a two point eight lens and a focal plane shutter._** ”

Friedrich sighed. It was true that Werner had not seemed like the type of man who’d take pictures of… a prison camp? Maybe he had a good reason. Also… since when did he knew anything about cameras? Oh well… there were more important matters to deal with now.

“ ** _This is what was suspicious to you then Hauptfeldwebel?_** ”Strackwitz did not answer. He had known from the moment when Friedrich had come into the room that he had lost the fight. He lowered his eyes. “ ** _Give it back to him, now._** ”

Strackwitz complied, giving the camera back to Werner with too much force, pushing him, making him loose his balance and nearly fall. He was then dismissed by Friedrich and left the room. Werner was still standing in the same position as if stunned.

“ ** _Are you okay?_** ”

“ ** _Yes, yes, thank you Sir! I… I had thought he… You… you would have confiscated it, I–_** ”

With a gesture of the hand, Friedrich made him stop. He did not really know why he would take away the camera. He thought about something to say… anything.

“ ** _It’s all right Werner. You have done nothing wrong._** ” Friedrich hoped that his words had been, if not comforting, at least not threatening. Seeing the obvious terror in Werner’s eyes had made Friedrich’s heart clench. He did not want to hurt the child… who was no child at all in fact. He just did not want to hurt him. He did not deserve it. “ ** _By the way, don’t you have a shift soon?_** ”

“ ** _Yes yes! It starts in half an hour… I–_** ”

Friedrich smiled, and dismissed Werner, watching him walk away, clenching his camera in his hands. Friedrich went back to his office. He was busy thinking, and had of course not noticed that Werner had not put the camera away with his belongings, but had kept it hidden under his uniform when he went into the compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy reading!

A few days passed in relative calm. Friedrich was certain, one hundred percent sure that the prisoners were preparing something big. They were just too calm, too perfect. None of his ferrets had useful information to report, nothing but dead ends. Those British were too smart, and even the SBO’s sass was getting on his nerves.

The news of the war were bad also. It was worrying, not because he wanted Hitler’s regime to win, but he was afraid for his country. Afraid of the consequences for his men, for himself. They were caught between a rock and a hard place. How could he make the PoWs understand, that the situation was getting worse and worse? Friedrich was afraid he could not. He could only try his best to stop them from doing anything too dangerous. Most of his staff was also nervous. Soon it would be the end of spring, and the beginning of the escape season. The ferrets were working twice as hard as before. There was something underway, everybody could feel it.

Yet, all this work to do and all this tension was not enough, it seemed, to keep some of Friedrich’s men from going on bickering with each other. Strackwitz’s new hobby seemed to be pestering Werner on the matter of his supposed friendship with an American officer. Some of the ferrets followed Strackwitz, as it was always easier to be on the stronger side. Friedrich did not know what to think of this “friendship.” Was there really something? If there was, Friedrich had the right to be worried. Most often, when a prisoner and a ferret were getting close, it only screamed trouble. Manipulation, betrayal. Trouble and paperwork. Friedrich also hoped that Werner was not forgetting his duties. He trusted him, he was certain of that, but still… he needed to worry about everything. It was part of his job.

Soon, the month of July came. Friedrich was puzzled, because for the last few weeks, Captain Hilts had not tried to escape. This was unusual… and so Friedrich was all the more worried that something big was underway. Of course, he was right to have a hunch, since on the fourth of July, in the middle of an unexpected –absolutely not approved– party that was making too much noise for everybody’s liking, the ferrets found what they had been searching for those last few months.

That morning in fact, Friedrich had not been there. He had been on his way back from a three days long Luftwaffe Officers meeting in regard of some changes in policies. It had been quite tiring, and Friedrich had hoped that upon his return to the camp, everything would have been normal. One gets accustomed to his routine, until it is broken by some unexpected event. Speaking of expectations, In the back of his mind, Friedrich thought that it had mostly been a question of chance, finding the tunnel. Yet, the results were all that really mattered, and they were terrible. When his car had parked in front of the camp, he had been met by a beehive of problems. There was a dead man. They had found a tunnel. ‘The corpse is in the infirmary.’ ‘You need to speak to the SBO.’ ‘You need to fill those forms.’ He called for an emergency meeting. He needed to know what had happened, and why was there a freaking dead man?

At first, he had chastised the watchtower guards for killing Flying Officer Ives, but he could not be too hard. It was their jobs, and this man… he knew the risks. He must have been desperate, or somehow mad, thought Friedrich. Truth be told, that evening, many members of his staff were ecstatic that a tunnel had been discovered. It was indeed an impressive one, long and all shored up with wood, and with electricity. Brilliant work. Of course, it had to have been Strackwitz’s idea, to take advantage of the party to search the huts. Not something very gentlemanly to do, but effective. He had taken Kramer and Werner with him, and had begun to nose around, prodding under the beds and looking for every tiny detail. He had found boards, “evidence”, but those were not enough apparently and so he had left the room. Strackwitz had a hard time explaining the situation to Friedrich, his hurt pride obvious. He said that Werner had decided to play with a kettle that was on the stove, and that, “by chance” he had spilled water onto the floor. He had then noticed that the water was slipping between the tiles, which was unusual, and called his superior officer. Strackwitz then told how he had put away the stove and uncovered the tunnel. It was his victory… well, not so much. Friedrich warmly congratulated Werner and Strackwitz. They had done their job well, and it called for some sort of celebration. A glass or two. A third one, that Friedrich bitterly regretted when he met the SBO a few hours later. He could not say he was sorry, he had not even been there. He could only say that he was deeply sorry, that it should never had happened. He felt a headache coming.

He then talked in front of the whole camp. It was an exercise he despised, because he knew very well that the prisoners did not care about what he said to them. He could have been reading poetry it would have made the same effect. They went back to their business, and for hours, Friedrich untangled the day’s events, the phone constantly ringing and many files piling on his desk. He was beyond tired, and fell asleep too quickly.

When the morning came, he was called by Strackwitz –again–, and saw a beautiful opening in the wire. Hilts was nowhere to be seen. He smiled, some things never change do they?

They tried to find him for the whole following week, to no avail. Friedrich wondered if Hilts would finally succeed this time, but when he received a phone call from a Gestapo office nearby, he got his answer. It was strange in a way… that Hilts had not gone further away from the camp. There was something fishy here. Friedrich heard the car stop, the gates of the compound open. He had given orders to Strackwitz –twenty days in the cooler, as usual… not that it was useful– and had decided not to leave his office. He would not give Hilts the satisfaction of noticing his annoyance. Besides, he had work to do.

The next days were blissfully calm, life going on like it always had. It would be boring soon. Werner was, if possible, more respected by his colleagues than before. Nobody had forgotten that he had been the one to find the tunnel, and to be honest, Friedrich was proud of him too. Still, he heard a few things on his daily checks. A few things here and there from Kramer and Frick, which displeased him. The next time, he would check on this American, Hendley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy!

Checking on Hendley proved mainly to be asking Kramer and Frick to keep an eye on him. Friedrich could not really ask Werner, could he? He was not sure that the answers would be objective, and even if they were… who knew what the American could have said to him? Friedrich had to be careful.

While the ferrets would be keeping an eye on Hendley, Friedrich decided to check his file again. Five escape attempts, known to be a thief in his previous camps. Nothing very alarming, but that was not enough for a pessimist like Friedrich. Hendley had a reputation here. He was too smart for his own good, always trying to crawl inside people’s pockets and skin. Friedrich then waited for the reports, and sometimes tried to watch if he could catch a glimpse of two silhouettes behind a window. That was quite an appreciated distraction from his boring administrative paperwork.

A week later, the ferrets came to him to give their reports. What they told Friedrich was nothing new by any means, but it still helped. Hendley was indeed true to his reputation as a smart smooth talker, always there when something happened but never caught. He was always nosing around with his little smile and smart words. The ferrets all found him quite nice, since he gave them cigarettes and coffee. Still, he often hanged out with Bartlett and his mob. Friedrich did not share the Gestapo’s paranoia regarding Bartlett, but it was still not a good sign. Now that he thought about it, Friedrich was beginning to see the whole picture in his head, and he decided to ask Strackwitz for his point of view on the matter.

As Friedrich had expected, Strackwitz was not as nice as the other ferrets in his report. He also did not prove to be very helpful. He despised Hendley, but was there an English officer he did not despised? He told Friedrich that he found Hendley very suspicious. He had nearly caught him stealing from the stock supplies. Strackwitz was also doubtful about the nature of Hendley and Werner’s supposed friendship. Even if he had no direct proof, he thought that Hendley was trying to coerce Werner into helping the prisoners. He said that he had often seen them sitting together on a bunk bed, talking and smoking, closer than they should have been for his tastes.

A con man then? Well, it could explain many things. Why he was so nice with Werner, giving him cigarettes… He would have soon noticed Werner’s weakness, and taken advantage of it. Friedrich was dismayed. He had no hopes for the prisoners, but all Werner needed was a friend that would take a little bit care of him without judging his eccentricity. It could not have been true. Friedrich was too much of a pessimist to have believed it, and he had been right.

He decided then to confront Werner. If everything was as it seemed, and if Friedrich was tactful, then Werner’s answers would comfort him in his suspicions. If they did not… well he would see for himself.

Friedrich asked then his secretary to call Werner, who was supposed to be off duty at the moment. While he was waiting, Friedrich helped himself to a cup of coffee. It could not harm him. He took two cigarettes out of his packet, lit one. When Werner came in the office, Friedrich asked him to sit down and gave him the second cigarette.

Werner took warily the cigarette, obviously nervous. Friedrich gave him time to take a few drags from his cigarette. Some time to relax. He smiled, Werner had nothing to fear with him. In the meantime, Friedrich thought about the different ways he could tackled the matter at hand… He could begin by not speaking about it. Instead, he asked more personal questions. What he hoped looked like friendly chatter. Since the fourth of July, the other ferrets had been relatively nicer with Werner, but he was still not so happy. He admitted to Friedrich that he had been afraid when he had been summoned that Friedrich had finally found a reason to fire him. Friedrich tried to comfort him as much as he could. If he was to fire Werner, he would never have sent him to the _Ostfront_ anyway. He tried to change subjects. Now it was time to get to the serious part:

“ ** _Werner… I’ve heard that you are quite close to one of the prisoners, Hendley, right?_** ”

Werner visibly tensed up. Friedrich tried to look as friendly as possible, and went on:

 “ ** _Hmm… I am quite suspicious of his activities. Are you certain he is not involved in anything?_** ”

“ ** _No, no! I… I like him… he… he’s a friend._** ”

Werner’s voice was panicked now. Not good… not good at all. Maybe Friedrich should try to reassure him a little bit.

“ ** _Werner… as long as the two of you simply talk, there is no harm done. He does not ask anything of you, right?_** ”

“ ** _No, no! I know this is wrong, I’m sorry Sir!_** ” He really was sorry, if the distress in his voice was any clue. “ ** _It’s just that he is nice to me… he is very nice… he said we were friends._** ”

Well, this was not what Friedrich would have called tactful and delicate. He had tried… Werner was not easy to talk to, when frightened. Still, his answers had been useful to Friedrich. He was certain now, that Hendley was at the very best trying to catch Werner in his web. He had expected it… and now he had to try to find a solution. Hendley could not be a con man for his own profit, it just did not match. Maybe, Friedrich had found a thread that he could follow. Something that would lead him to bigger discoveries.

He dismissed Werner, after having given him a last cigarette.

For the next few days then, Friedrich rarely left his office, smoking too much again. Even his secretary was beginning to be worried. Finally, a sunny afternoon, Friedrich went out of his office. He needed fresh air, and the dusty wind sweeping the camp was better than his smoke-filled office. He breathed in and out, looking at the compound. He wanted to have a clear mind that evening, in order to find a solution. Suddenly, a movement caught his eyes. In the hut closest to the wire, he saw Hendley. He was getting more frustrated by the minute. He looked around, trying to think about something else. He noticed Werner walking in circles around the huts, doing his job… then disappearing. He must have entered into one of the huts. Friedrich wondered for a second why Werner had gone into the hut, then he saw him talking to Hendley, the both of them small silhouettes behind the window. That was getting interesting… Friedrich was distracted by steps coming towards him. He turned his head, saw Strackwitz who was standing beside him. He turned his eyes back to Hendley and Werner, and they were not talking anymore. In a matter of seconds, Hendley had put a hand on Werner’s shoulder, and his other hand was creeping up Werner’s waist. Werner was trying to walk back, to get away? Yet Hendley’s hand gripped his shoulder tighter as the American was getting dangerously closer to him. A cold shiver crept up Friedrich’s spine. He preferred not to think about what this could possibly mean. Beside him, he heard Strackwitz snicker:

“ _ **He had it coming!**_ ”

Friedrich blinked a sudden fury out of his eyes. No, he would talk to Strackwitz about his behaviour later. There were more pressing matters now. More pressing than exposing a con man.

“ ** _Get Hendley. In my office, now._** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it me hearties!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From now on, we change POVs, from von Luger to Hendley. It's set during the same time as the end of the preceding chapter.  
> I hope you enjoy reading!

Hendley had not expected to see Werner that day. He had been busy avoiding Roger and doing nothing when he had seen the young man come into his hut.

For the past few days, Werner had seemed to be somehow wary of him, like Hendley had finally crossed the line. That was strange… He was used to shove the kid around, to be quite tactile even, coercing him into sitting beside him to have a constant access to his pockets. Hendley had come to think sometimes that Werner did not mind the contact so much. But he had done no such thing recently, asked for no risky favour in particular, and was very surprised indeed when Werner talked to him. The kid was deadly afraid, and he mumbled about threats, and the Kommandant, and suspicions. Hendley thought he had even seen a few tears glimmer…

What the hell had happened? Worst, was there any possibility that Werner had talked about all the favours? No. Hendley did not believe it. If Werner had indeed betrayed him, he would not have come back. Hendley would have been at once taken to the Kommandant’s office. Yet, he could not take any risks, not if the Organisation was in potential danger. He tried to calm Werner down. First with words, and it did not work. He then put a hand on his shoulder to anchor him, and another on his waist to prevent him from going away. Werner struggled weakly, but Hendley was stronger and he said, very slowly:

“What have you come to tell me?”

Werner shook his head. Bob gripped his shoulder tighter. He needed an answer.

“I’ve told them nothing! I swear it Herr Hendley, I swear! He asked… asked questions about you… but–”

“Who asked? What did you say?”

Hendley knew that he looked menacing, and that did not help Werner. Once the kid was frightened, one could get nothing out of him.

Yet, Werner had no time to answer, as the door opened. He shrieked, struggling all the more, and Hendley saw Strackwitz enter. That was not good at all. He let go of Werner’s shoulder, and Strackwitz told him, cold contempt clear in his tone:

“Follow me. Oberst Von Luger want to see you now.” Hendley nodded. Now was not the time for bravado and stupid provocation. As he and Strackwitz left the room, the latter said to Werner:

**“I will speak to you later.”**

Hendley felt a bad feeling settle in his stomach. Whatever had happened… it would not end well. He hoped, oh, he hoped so much that the outcome of his meeting with the Kommandant would not jeopardize the whole plan.

Hendley was escorted out of the compound, and felt many eyes on him. No doubt everybody would know about his problems in a matter of minutes, if Mac did not already know. Maybe Hendley should have asked him what the outcome of all this would be. No, now was not the time for this kind of silly thoughts. A faceless soldier held the door to the Kommandantur open, and Strackwitz knocked on the Kommandant’s office’s door. Hendley took a deep breath when to door opened. Time to play it smooth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! love you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and enjoy! ;)

The first thing Hendley noticed was that the Kommandant did not look pleased at all. He sternly saluted Hendley, and gestured for him to sit down. Strackwitz closed the door.

Hendley felt the brick in his stomach getting heavier. The Kommandant stayed silent for a few seconds, looking at Hendley, then he finally said:

“Flight Lieutenant Hendley. I suppose you know why I’ve called for you.”

“No, to be honest I don’t know Sir.” Hendley knew. Of course he knew. He had gone too far with Werner, who had finally talked to the Kommandant. He had been found out, for the first time… he was genuinely afraid. He had no way of knowing how much information Werner had given… Had he been too confident in himself? Had he underestimated Werner? No, no…

“Don’t play this game with me.” The tone was cutting. Hendley wondered for a few seconds if admitting everything was a good idea. He had no time to answer though, as the Kommandant went on. “Haupfledwebel Strackwitz and I caught you manhandling Werner.”

“It is not what you think it is,” said Hendley, not convinced himself. He had to try to defend himself, but it would not be easy. He still had a chance, to get out of this unscathed had he not? Could it be that the goons were on the wrong thread?

 The Kommandant glared at Hendley. He got up from his seat and put his hands in his pockets. Maybe, thought Hendley, it was not what he himself had thought it would be about. He had imaged more fury, more victory in the Kommandant’s eyes.

“Listen clearly to what I am going to say. I do not care about your petty thievery or anything. I know I should, but I am not stupid. I know you are all preparing something big, and I cannot expect officers to forget their duty. I have no clear proof yet that you have been manipulating Werner to help you and your comrades. If I ever find some, know that the both of you will have problems. But for the moment…” He gave Hendley a cigarette, and went on, still standing. “For the moment, my main problem is how you are treating Werner.”

Hendley could not help but look surprised, the cigarette limp between his fingers. That was it? All this commotion, because he was mistreating a stupid ferret? Besides, why was the Kommandant so protective? Werner was just one of his men, an average soldier no one really cared about. The Kommandant did not seem to be this nice and protective with his men usually. Could Werner have a special relationship with the Kommandant, like being his son or something? Hendley internally laughed at his own silliness. He must have been very nervous indeed, to come up with ideas like this. Hendley had had a good reason to be nervous, though. He had thought that the whole plan had been endangered… He had already seen the end unfold before his eyes, full of shame and regret, but no. Nothing. Nothing but a peculiar protectiveness.

“I am sorry?”

The Kommandant looked sterner than ever.

“I know Werner is an easy target. It is not a reason to disrespect him.”

“I am sorry Sir, but I had not the impression that I was disrespectful towards him.” Hendley wished he had never said those words. He was genuinely puzzled, he had never thought that he had been disrespectful towards Werner. He had also never cared much. He cared about more important things, like the escape, but it was not a reason to fuel the Kommandant’s ire, especially if he really cared about Werner. It was the truth though.

“This is exactly my problem. I am not naïve you know, and I know very well that you do not actually care for Werner. I had hoped in the beginning, but it became soon clear that you are only using him. It would not be such a problem if he did not care. But he likes you. He thinks of you as a friend, and it causes him problems with the other ferrets, like he needed more problems than those he already has.”

Hendley knew that Werner liked him. It was obvious to everybody. The boy had clung to him ever since Hendley had pushed his body into a wall. He himself did like Werner, but the plan was more important than a single man, furthermore a supposed enemy. He felt an urge to tell the Kommandant this. It was not right, he was not a bad man, discarding his preys like used socks.       He was aware of Werner’s problems, he often talked about them, about the bullies. He often said that he felt safe with Hendley, and sometimes, sometimes Hendley felt guilty, and just wanted to give the kid a big hug.

“He is a nice kid, and I do like him, really. Look, I am sorry if–”

Well, if the Kommandant was that protective of Werner, maybe Hendley could make him believe that he was not a threat. It could be his chance.

“He is not a kid Hendley. I did not think that you would have noticed but… you find him stupid, maybe crazy even? Don’t lie, I know you do. You may like him, and I believe you, but be honest.”

Hendley nodded. He could only agree, the Kommandant’s eyes looking straight into his soul. He could only agree, and there he was feeling guilty again. Yes, he cared… did he?

“I am honest. I do like him. I didn’t think you’d believe me, it’s normal…”

The Kommandant seemed calmer, his features sadder. Hendley tried to read his face, and he could only see that the Kommandant genuinely cared for Werner. Hendley had yet to understand why though, but the next words that he heard did not help him at all.

“I had hoped so. Maybe then, I should explain to you some things about Werner. I can only hope that you are a decent man, and that you will not use this information against him. Believe me, if you do, I will know it, and you will regret it.”

Hendley nodded again. He felt the thrill of excitement in his bones. Sure he was a decent man… he would definitely use the information. The Kommandant was really stupid if he thought he could trust him like this. Still, Hendley retained a calm mask and the conversation went on.

“I suppose that Werner talked to you about himself?”

More unexpected, strange questions. Hendley nodded. “He seems quite fond of doing just that.”

The Kommandant shook his head. “Not with everybody, no. Would you mind telling what he told you?”

Hendley complied and told the Kommandant most of what Werner had said to him, trying not to forget anything. While listening, the Kommandant seemed deep into his own thoughts.

“Well, so, be honest with me now,” answered the Kommandant after a few seconds of silence. “How old do you think he is?”

Hendley took a few seconds to answer. The question had surprised him… why the hell did the Kommandant asked that? Werner’s age… Hendley had never thought about it. Why did he not look on his identity card when he still had his wallet? Because he did not care. Werner was younger than him. Younger, so, about… “Twenty five years old?”

The Kommandant looked at him, not talking. He opened a drawer and took a file. “Does he look like he is twenty five?” Hendley was taken aback again, and the Kommandant handed him the file. Hendley took it warily. It was Werner’s administrative profile, and much to his surprise, he saw that the date of birth was 1903.

He read it again, and again. It did not match. Yet, the photograph on the file was one of Werner, a painfully young Werner. Born in November 1903… could it mean?

Hendley looked up from the file, looked into the eyes of the Kommandant, who said: “Now, let me tell you the whole story.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! ~<3

From The Kommandant’s tone of voice, Hendley believed that he was already regretting his decision of telling him. Well, he had not been the one to force him, had he?

“Werner had had an accident.”

“An accident?” Hendley could not hid the surprise on his face. “Is this the reason why he looks so out of place and innocent?”

“Yes… Werner is amnesic.” Von Luger stopped talking then, as if looking for his words. As if he was giving Hendley time also. Werner was amnesic then… That could explain some things, but not everything. In Hendley’s mind, it had never been a synonym of stupid. “All his past, all the past he told you, it’s in fact an identity he built himself after he had his accident. This is why he is so different, why he behaves this way. After all he went through, the only way his mind had to protect him was to create other memories. To erase the trauma. He lost his self, his past, and he now dwells in the world of an innocent child. As you might guess, most of his colleagues dislike that.”

“This explains… what he told me. He said that he was bullied by some of the other… members of the staff. So, it is because of his amnesia?”

Hendley could hear the anger in his voice. It was not right. Werner was innocent, nobody should… What had he done? He had been a bully himself. He had made Werner believe that they were close friends, he had made fun of him… crazy kid. He had used him. He looked at Friedrich. Was he looking for support, for a clue hidden in those eyes? He found none, and the softly accented voice went on, adding to his guilt:

“Yes. Most like to make fun of him because he… he has the mind of a teenager or child now. An overeager teen, who wants to please and be accepted. They think that he is weak, they despise him without reason, without trying to understand him.”

Guilty. Hendley felt atrociously guilty, like he should not have felt. Still that proved to him that he cared, even a little bit, somewhere in a corner of his heart. Moreover, he was shocked. He should have guessed, that there was more to Werner than a dumb kid. He should have cared more. Amnesia… the only logical way to survive, no? Hendley thought back about the long hours during which they had exchanged memories with Werner, when they had talked in his hut, about childhood and shared references, Boy Scout badges and walks in the woods, sitting on a borrowed bunk and sharing the same cigarette. So all of this had been a lie. No, not a lie. A protection? But did Werner know himself? Over those thoughts, another one, shadowed everything else: How had it happened? Hendley had lived through the Great Depression. He had fought in a war, had been shot down and wounded. “What had happened to Werner? What could bring a man to unconsciously create himself a new life?”

Von Luger sighed. “What happened? The war happened. The insanity this country has been through. You know, Hendley, Werner was a soldier and competent man, like you, long ago. In 1935, he enlisted in the Wehrmacht, like so many others. He was soon in the Luftwaffe, and all went smoothly, if I can say so, until 1941.”

The date did not ring anything in Bob’s mind yet. Von Luger seemed to notice it, since he sighed again and went on:

“He was sent to the Ostfront.” At that, Hendley gasped. All the times, he heard Werner talk about his fear of the Eastern front. Never once he had told him that he had been there. Hendley felt a shiver creep up his back. He had heard stories about what happened there. About the legendary cold and the thousands of dead men. He had heard rumors…

“He took part of the Siege of Leningrad. He was shot down then, after a few weeks. He was wounded during the fall, and spent weeks in a hospital. His body healed, but as you now understand… his mind did not.”

Hendley nodded. It was all too common sadly, those broken by the war. Casualties of some madmen’s designs, uncared for and left to decay.

“When Werner was enlisted to be part of my staff, his psychiatrist explained to me that to protect himself from the horrors of the war, from the absurdity of what he had lived, his mind erased everything.” Von Luger looked at Hendley then, asserting his attention. “During his time in the hospital, he reconstructed himself a past, a past where he had never fought, never flown a plane. Deep inside, he kept some bits of his true past. The Jugendbewegung. The fear of the Ostfront. To survive the insanity of it all, the horrors he saw, it was easier for his mind to imagine having been part of the Hitler Jungend. To have no choice, and to have his childhood taken away without understanding, without knowing the stakes. It is a matter of survival for him. He knows that something is amiss with him, but he compensates…” His voice trailed off there, but he still went on, as if to make his point clearer. “He did not lie to you. He believes everything he says, but he suffered a great deal. He does not understand the world anymore. ”

Hendley nodded. He was sad, he was sorry, he felt guilty. He understood now, why von Luger was protective. It was the only good thing to do. In the back of Hendley’s mind, something clicked right in its place.

“Wait. Who else knows? I mean, Werner always tells me that Hautsomething… Sergeant Strackwitz threatens him with the Eastern Front. He knows, does he?”

“Yes. I should have taken action against him sooner, but he is a valuable asset to my staff. Yet, he cannot prevent himself from bullying Werner. To speak to Werner of the Ostfront triggers a deep panic in him. It’s the closest he ever gets to his real past, and he cannot bear it. Some think it is… funny.” He paused then, as if to collect his thoughts. “Which makes me think, Hendley… I have the feeling that I am going to regret telling you this. So just to be clear: if I ever hear that you have used the information that I’ve given you against Werner, I won’t need any good reason to send you in the cooler for quite a long time.”

Hendley nodded, swallowing. This was no empty threat, and von Luger was all powerful here. Now, Hendley would not use this information, would he? He did not know. His brain was in a turmoil, and as von Luger was clearly not expecting an answer, he did not say anything. A few seconds later, Hauptmann Posen came in the office to escort him back outside. Before the door closed, Hendley heard von Luger say something in German. His tone had changed, much colder and dangerous.

**_“Get Strackwitz in. Now.”_ **

When Hendley went back to the compound he felt many eyes burning his back. Werner was nowhere to be seen. He felt a pang of guilt and sadness inside his stomach. Hendley tried to dodge the many questioning glances thrown at him. As his ill luck would have it, Mac was sitting in front of his room, reading. He got up the moment Hendley entered the hut. There was no getting away from this, and Hendley had a few seconds to invent a believable story. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it! The next chapter will be the last one :)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter! Yay! Enjoy reading ;)

For a few weeks after his meeting with von Luger, Hendley did not see Werner. Even if he was busy with his job for the Organisation during those weeks, Hendley wondered why he did not see Werner anymore. It was a nasty thought at the back of his mind, restlessly turning until Hendley would see him again. Was he off duty, or was he avoiding him? Whatever the answer, it gave Hendley time to think then. To think about this fateful conversation he had had with von Luger. He was not going to use what he now knew. He could not, not anymore. It would not have been right, and Hendley was a good man. That did not mean, though, that he would stop his activities. He would still ask Werner some favours, he would steal and he would fulfil his part as a member of the Organisation. It was more important. He had not even thought twice about where his loyalties laid. He had never questioned them. Yes, he would treat Werner with more respect. The two were not incompatible for a good liar like him.

When Hendley saw Werner again, he had no chance to talk to the ferret, as he was busy discussing with Sedgewick some needed supplies. From the corner of his eye, he saw that Werner was doing his job, and everything seemed normal. Hendley wondered again if Werner was avoiding him. If Von Luger had talked to him, if Strackwitz had done something… Sedgewick snapped his fingers in front of Hendley’s eyes.

“Oh sorry, I was lost in thoughts. Go on.”                 

Sedgewick looked sceptical, but went on nonetheless. Werner slipped inside a hut and Hendley had no choice but to concentrate again on his job. He would talk to him later. He would corner him like he used to… He blinked. Business, now.

Hendley had in fact to wait the next day before he could find a moment of peace to talk to Werner. He found him looking through a window in an empty room. A vaguely familiar setting. Werner jumped from the surprise, and smiled nervously as Hendley got in the room. Hendley smiled too, trying to look confident and reassuring. For once, he was at a loss for words. He could not blatantly say sorry. It would not do. He could not say that von Luger had told him everything. He stepped closer to Werner. Hello would do.

“Hello Werner. It has been quite a time.”

“Hello Herr Hendley… I… I’m sorry I did not hear you coming.”

“I should have announced myself. How are you?”

Werner looked at him quizzically. Hendley smiled again, and added:

“It’s been a long time since I last saw you. I wondered what had become of you.”

Werner smiled in turn. “I was on holidays. Oberst von Luger gave me two weeks to rest, since I’ve had a… a… no it’s nothing.”

Hendley put a hand on Werner’s shoulder. Not pushing, not demanding like he usually was. Friendly, as simple as that. He said:

“If something happened to you it’s not nothing.”

Werner smiled again. “I had a falling out with Strackwitz and two other ferrets. They did not physically hurt me, but I… Their insults were worse than usual. I’m sorry, Herr Hendley! I should not talk so much… You must…”

Hendley had half expected an answer like that, since his conversation with von Luger. He was angry, in a way. Angry that the other goons had nothing better to do than bully someone weaker than them.

“You know that I don’t mind you talking to me. If it helps you… I hope that bastard of Strackwitz got a punishment!” The last sentence was true. It was unfair. Not that Hendley was always fair play, but bullying had always been too low for him. Werner’s eyes widened when he heard him, and Hendley could feel the fear radiating out of his body.

“Don’t talk about him like this! If he heard you, he’d put you in the cooler for no reason!”

“He will not hear us. Trust me.”

Werner looked unconvinced. Hendley decided that a subtle change of subject would not harm them.

“I’m glad that you were on holydays. I thought you were avoiding me.”

“Avoiding you! No no! I would not… I actually had no choice. He sent me off, saying it would be good for me.” Hendley smiled. No, of course not, Werner would not avoid him, after all he had done to him. He would never realize, would he? He would never link the stolen objects with Hendley’s hands, always dangerously close to him. He would never guess that their meeting had never had anything to do with chance.

 “I think he was right. Von Luger is a decent man. He seems quite protective of you too.”

Werner nodded. There was something sad in his eyes, and there, for a split second, Hendley saw his real age. “I know. Everybody else want me gone and they’re right… I always do things wrong. I wonder why he keeps me here.”

Hendley felt a pang of sadness in his heart. He opened his mouth to answer, but had not time to as Werner went on:

“I know I’m not normal. I see it in the way people look at me. I see it in the way you look at me. I am dumb, I am slow and clumsy, I am naïve… worthless. Why do you even keep talking to me?”

That was too much for Hendley. He was hit by a wave of guilt the second he heard the words, and looking into Werner’s eyes only worsened the feeling. He did not want to be yet another bastard who was taking advantage of him.

 “Look, I told you we were friends.” It sounded familiar. Lying was familiar, but right now Hendley did not want to lie. He pulled Werner into an awkward hug. “We are friends. You are not dumb nor worthless. I’m sorry I treated you badly. I talk to you because I like you.”

Werner hesitated for a few seconds, his whole body tense, then he relaxed into Hendley’s arms, letting his head fall on Hendley’s shoulder. This level of closeness was quite unusual for them, but it then seemed natural. Hendley knew too much, and Werner was too drained to care. Carefully, Hendley managed to make the both of them sit down on the bed –no, the owner would not mind– where they stayed for a few minutes, unmoving. Finally, Werner spoke again, eyes closed, his voice strangled:

“I like you too. You’ve been the only one to… to care.”

Hendley did not answer. His hand was making soothing circles on Werner’s back. Hendley could not imagine what it felt like, to have no past, to live a lie without even knowing it, only having a feeling of wrong nagging at the back of the mind. Sometimes, memories must have been coming back to the surface. It was not possible to block everything, was it? Hendley wondered if Werner dreamt of his past, of the people that had been his friends then. Von Luger had been right, he deserved only kindness. Hendley was not the right man for kindness and honesty, not now. In another time, in another place… maybe. He let go of Werner. It was the right thing to do, the least he could do. In their situation, was not closeness yet another lie, another form of disrespect?

Werner opened his eyes, and mumbled:

“Do you think it will end? This war?”

Hendley smiled softly. He had to constantly remind himself that he was talking to an overgrown child.

“I don’t know.” He had been painfully honest. He did not know, he could not know. What could happen then, when the war would end? What would be left of the world? Would anybody be able to go back to their ancient life? Would he see the end of the war? He wanted to comfort Werner, but deep down, he knew that he was too late for that.

“Do you think we will meet again?”

How could he be honest now? Hendley thought about someone’s escape suit, safe beneath the mattress onto which they were sitting. He thought of his escape number, and a few rooms away, the masterminds planning out the last few details of the break out of a century. _I don’t know if you will still want to meet me, after the war ends._

“Yes.”

They were looking at each other straight in the eye. Hendley smiled, confident. Werner seemed unconvinced.

“You’re lying.”

Henldey smiled again. Brighter. Less honest, warmer. _I’ll be too far away after the war. Too far away in the midst of other people. I’ll always remember you though, I remember them all… and I’ll always wonder who you were before._

“I never lie to a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this chapter! Feel free to leave a kudo or comment, and thank you for bearing with my crazy ideas!
> 
> Now, on with the detailed explanations, if you want them of course.  
> The movie is from 1963, and set in 1943/1944, so we can calculate the actor/character age, if we decide that they have an importance.  
> So yeah, Robert Graf is 40, and so, if the actor and character have the same age, Werner is 40 too. Which does not match at all with the past he tells Hendley, because of the Boy Scout age range (12 to 17), the Hitlerjugend age range : from 14 to 18, recreated in 1926. But scoutism was banned from Germany in 1933. So, Werner must have been aged 14 to 17 in 1933. In the movie, he then has to be from 24 to 27 years old.  
> I tortured those facts in my brain and tried to come up with a plot to explain how a 40 year old man could think he is 25-odd years old... And I sincerley hope you liked it!


End file.
